Something to Talk About
by TessaStarDean
Summary: A series of drabbles that I write for a challenge. The only connecting factor will be that they're all FlackStella. K-T ratings.
1. Peppermint

"We have to get back to work," Stella murmured.

Instead of answering, Don moved his mouth back to hers, kissing her deeply. Stella's eyes fluttered shut as their tongues moved slowly, and she let out a moan that was quickly swallowed by Don.

Needing air, he finally pulled back a little, letting his lips trail across her skin until they reached her ear.

"You taste like peppermint," he whispered.

Stella shivered at his words, her hands tangling in the collar of his shirt as he focused on that spot just behind her earlobe.

Work could wait five more minutes.


	2. Locker Room

"My desk?" Stella asked skeptically.

Flack nodded. "Your desk."

They sat in her office, and Stella found herself unable to look at her desk. She felt a blush creeping up her neck and she shook her head, trying to rid her mind of the images that were popping up.

"We are not having sex on my desk," she finally said.

He held up his hands. "I wasn't suggestin' any such thing. You asked me what one of my fantasies was. So I told ya."

"It's not that the idea is without merit," she said slowly, looking anywhere but him. "It's just…glass walls. We'd get caught."

"That's have the fun."

She laughed, trying to hide her embarrassment. "The possibility that we might get caught?"

He nodded, and Stella bit her lip for a long moment. "I can think of a more private place," she said finally. "But we might still get caught."

Don's eyes widened and he grinned. "Yeah?"

She stood up, a sudden burst of courage going through her as she sauntered over to him. Leaning down, she moved her mouth to his ear.

"Locker room," she whispered.

As she walked out, Flack felt his ears turning hot, and he turned looked over his shoulder to watch her leave. And when she glanced back at him and ran her tongue over her lips, he found that he couldn't get out of the chair fast enough.


	3. Dance

**This one is slightly angsty, and it's actually featured in both "Something To Talk About" and "The Dance". **

Mac watched her from across the room. She was stunning a green dress that hugged her every curve, and her hair was swept up, leaving her neck delightfully bare. The person she was talking to said something, and she laughed loudly, the sound just barely reaching his ears. It sounded magical, and for a moment, and for a moment, the rest of the world dropped away.

He wondered how he had been a fool for so long. This beautiful, amazing woman had been right in front of him for years, offering herself to him, and he had just brushed by her, never looking up from his own pain and dedication to see it. She had stood by his side for so long that it felt as though she were a part of his body, and he just accepted that she would always be there.

He wasn't sure what had made him realize how much deeper his feelings for her went. But it was like the scales fell away from his eyes one morning, and he realized with ridiculous clarity that he was madly in love with her. The way she moved, the way she talked…everything she did took his breath away, and he knew that he couldn't waste one more day ignoring how he felt.

Smiling at her once more, he moved forward to ask her to dance. As he took that first step, though, Don came up to her side, his arm easily slipping around her waist. Mac stopped and frowned, watching them closely. The way she leaned into him, the way they stood so close together…they smiled at each other in the way that only lovers did.

In truth, he wondered how he had missed it. Both of them had seemed so happy lately, but he hadn't even thought that maybe that was because of any relationship between them. But as the thought back, he saw the stolen glances and hidden touches in his mind.

As he watched Don lead her out onto the dance floor and take her into his arms, Mac realized he had lost his chance a long time ago - and he had no one to blame but himself.


	4. Seven Deadly Sins

**A/N: Not really sure where this one came from. But the movie referenced is 'Seven.'**

"Let's watch this one," Stella said, holding up a DVD.

Flack came into the room, carrying a beer for each of them. When he saw what she had picked, he shook his head.

"You don't wanna see that one, Stell."

"C'mon, Don. It's the only movie you have that I haven't seen."

"And it's disturbin' as hell. We see enough of that crap on the job."

"Then why do you own it?" she challenged.

He shrugged. "Good movie."

She placed her hands on her hips. "Then we're watching it."

It didn't take long for Stella to realize that Don had been right. She could handle a lot of things – had to, in fact, with the job that they had – but seeing it on her night off wasn't exactly what she would call fun. It was done well, and she had to admit that Brad Pitt looked hot as hell, but for the most part, it just made her skin crawl. By the end of the movie, she was curled into Don's side, letting the warmth of his body remind her that that what they were watching wasn't real.

"You'll never look at the seven deadly sins the same way again, will ya?" he asked, shutting the TV off.

"Alright, I can admit it…that wasn't what I needed to watch tonight."

"Told ya." He shrugged. "Can't say I'm sad we watched it, though."

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

Flack pulled her closer, pressing a kiss to her temple. "I got to snuggle with you for two hours."

Stella ducked her head, a small blush creeping up her cheeks. "You could have just asked."

He shrugged. "Sometimes I don't wanna have to."

She looked at him for a long moment and then kissed him softly. "Can we just stay like this for awhile."

"As long as you want, Stell," he murmured as she rested her head on his chest. "As long as you want."


	5. Hot Chocolate

Don Flack was a man who knew how to flirt. Ever since high school, he had been able to walk right up to a woman and make her smile, and within five minutes, he knew if she was interested in taking it any further.

But Stella Bonasera was an entirely different creature. They smiled and flirted all day long, genuinely enjoying each other's company. He knew that he liked her. He could never tell, though, if she wanted something more, or if she was just being friendly.

It drove him crazy.

So he started bringing her hot chocolate every morning. It wasn't much, and he knew he was chickening out of making a real move. But he didn't want to screw things up with Stella. He needed to test the waters - slowly.

Until one morning when he found a hot chocolate on HIS desk, with a little note attached.

_Ask me out already_.


	6. Hat

"What is your problem?" Stella asked as she glanced over at Flack.

His shoulders up around his ears, and his hands shoved into his pockets, he grimaced. "My ears are cold."

She laughed, the sound falling around him with the snow. "That's why they made hats, Don."

"I'm not a hat person."

Stella shook her head and smiled. Then she walked over to him, placing her gloved hands over his ears. "And they say women are too fashion-conscious," she murmured.

Flack grinned. "How do you know that wasn't just a ploy to get you over here?"

She reached up on her tip toes and kissed him softly. "Because you know all you had to do was ask."


	7. Drink

**A/N: This is a sequel to the latest chapter of my Mac/Stella drabbles - The Dance. But you don't have to have read that to understand this one. I think you'll be able to read between the lines. **

He found her sitting at the bar, a glass full of amber liquid in hand. She usually only came when she was meeting up with someone from the lab, but there was something about the set of her shoulders that told him she was alone tonight.

Walking forward, he took a seat next to her. "Drinkin' alone, Stell?"

She gave him a sad smile. "No one to drink with."

"Now ya know that ain't true. All ya had to do was call me." He ordered a drink of his own, and then looked at her closely. "But I'm not the one ya wanna be drinkin' with, am I?"

Tears filled her eyes, and she suddenly wondered if everyone knew. Reaching up, she wiped at her cheeks, not surprised when she felt moisture there.

Don shook his head. "You deserve better, Stell."

She couldn't meet his eyes. "Do I?"

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "You do," he said quietly.

With his left hand, he cupped her chin, forcing her to really look at him. Then he leaned in and kissed her softly.

Stella thought that maybe she should be surprised, but instead she sighed against his lips and kissed him back. He tasted like peppermint and whiskey, and the combination was headier than she would have expected. When he finally pulled back, she found it hard to focus, or even breathe.

"I know you don't want me," he murmured. "But I can make it stop hurtin', Stell. At least for a little bit."

And she believed him. Tangling her fingers in the front of his dress shirt, she leaned forward and kissed him again.


End file.
